Jecker Riding
by Fates-Broken-Wings
Summary: Jecker go horseriding!
1. Near Death Experiance! L

Grrr this idea just would'nt leave my mind ¬¬ haha

Shippings: Jecker, Conby, Memily

* * *

><p><strong>"I thought you lot deserved a holiday, so i thought i'd book you all a week off." Lester smiled as much as he could, which wasnt very much.<strong>

**"Thankyou!" Abby hugged him**

**"it's the nicest thing you'll be getting out of me for the next year or so!" he replied as he woundered off with his hands behind his back**

**"so what we going to do then?" Connor asked as the group stood together**

**"let's go Horseriding." Jess beamed with excitement**

**"horseriding?" Becker raised a brow**

**"yeah! at my best friend Hollies yard." she clapped**

**"yeah, C'mon it'll be fun" Abby joined in with Jess's excitement**

**"it's always looked so graceful, ive always wanted to learn" Emily smiled**

**"Same!" Matt and Connor replied simultaneiously**

**"well lest's go then." Jess dragged them all off.**

_**After whats seemed like hours having a war with the Sat-Nav they were finally on their way, the car was filled with excitement and enthusiasm.**_

**"have any of you ever rode a horse before?" Jess asked**

**"i rode a donkey along a beach once, if that counts?" Becker smiled**

**"Right." Jess smiled back as they entered Pent Y Parc Stables.**

**_They all got out the car and was greeted by a shortish, brown haired woman who looked about Jess's age._**

**"Jess!" She smiled**

**"Hollie!" Jess replied and hugged her "how's buisness been going?"**

**"amazing acctually, today is one of my days off, so we can have a little bit of fun going on a hack and things!" Hollie smiled**

**"yeah, okay sounds great but no one here except me has ridden before." Jess bit her lip**

**"ah not to worry, i have a horse here for every kind of ability!" Hollie reassured her and gave her a piece of paper**

**"right guys listen up, Abby your on Pumba, Connor your on Tarzen, Emily your on Roddy, Matt you've got Grey, Becker your on Milky and im on my fave Ceri." Jess read out "wait who are you riding Hol?"**

**"i have a new baby called Cavalier." she replied**

**"awsome!" Jess smiled "right, let me introduce you to your horses!" she dragged everyone off**

_**After 30 minutes of questions and tacking up they were finally all mounted and ready to go.**_

**"why don't i have Abby,Matt,Connor and Emily in a lesson while you and Becker go on a lovely romantic hack, just the two of you!" Hollie winked**

**"Okay." Jess grinned as she lead him off**

**"i didn'nt think you were the outdoorsy, horsey type girl." Becker smirked**

**"there's alot about me you dont know!" she winked**

**"oh yeah? enlighten me!" Becker raised a brow**

**"another time, for now lets just have a bit of fun!" Jess smiled as she kicked Ceri on into a slow gallop and Becker's horse Milky decided he would bolt after her.**

**"JESS!" Becker yelled shocked**

**"hold on tight!" Jess mused at the look on his face and she kicked on**

**"Halp!" he sighed as Milky threw in a rather large, unexpected buck and the good-at-everything-soldier fell off**

**"OMG! are you allright?" Jess couldnt help but smirk as she dismounted "you were supposed to hold on you numbty"**

**"yeah!" Becker smiled as she stood up and shook himself **

**"are you sure?" Jess asked raiseing a brow**

**"yepp!" Becker stared into her eyes and kissed her, Jess broke the kiss sadly.**

**"you must have slight concussion." Jess turned away**

**"no jess, it took a near death experiance to finally pluck up the courage to exspress how i feel" Becker cupped her face and looked deeply into her beautiful, bright almost soul reading blue eyes**

**"a near death experiance?" Jess amusedly rose an eyebrow**

**"okay, okay just a little fall" he smirked as he kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, still holding onto their horses reins the kissed deepend and Becker lifted Jess slightly against Ceri's neck and withers.**

**"Becker, i think i kinda love you!" Jess murmured between kisses**

**"i think i kinda love you too Jess Parker!" he smiled as he lifted her up into the saddle**

**"now let's get back, before everyone starts to worry!" Becker grinned as he mounted and they set off into the distance toward home.**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Want i could post another chapter on Matt,Abby,Connor and Emily's riding lesson! <strong>

**please comment if you want me to do so**


	2. Amazing Lesson!

**_Becker and Jess had just gone on their hack when everyone rode into the rather large sand school._**

**"right, everyone ready to star the lesson?" Hollie asked as they all walked round the school.**

**"hell yeah!" Abby grinned**

**"yep!" Matt and Emily grinned at the same time**

**"i think so." Connor look like he was about to have a heart attack when Abby rode up beside him**

**"dont worry Connor, youll live!" she smirked**

**"not funny Abby!" Connor huffed.**

_**it had been around 2 hours or so when Jess and Becker finally got back and they too entered the school and Jess was rather shocked to see them all cantering around the school, Abby looked like she was getting high off the fact she's going quite fast, Emily was grinning so much she looked like a chinese woman, Matt looked like he hadnt had this much fun in years and Connor looked a little constepated.**_

**"see Becker, it can be fun!" Jess grinned rememebering he had acctually galloped**

**"yeah! so lets join in" Becker smiled and kicked Milky on qiute confidently , and cantered round after the rest**

**"ummm Okay!" Jess laughed as she watched him loose all his nerves and give everything a go.**

**"who wants to try a jumping course?" Hollie asked as everyone shouted 'me, ill do it, etc' all except Connor wanted to give it a try.**

**"how about Connor goes first!" Hollie smirked**

**"yeah go on Con" Matt said**

**"live a little!" Abby smiled as he suddenly felt a rush of confidence and adrenalin '**_you can do this Connor!" _**he thought to himself and before he knew it he was coming up to the last fence and to everyones amazement completed the course quite fast**

**"your a natural!" Hollie grinned as Abby went next.**

**"Jess, want to do our pair's course, like old times?" Hollie asked as everyone finnished the course**

**"yeah, why not!" Jess replied as she gathered up her reins "hey guys, watch!" **

_**the song 'Fly' by Rhianna ft Nicki minaj started playing as Hollie,Jess, Cavalier and Ceri started to their routine and matching their movements, and hoofbeats to the song beat, and also clearing the jumps in perfect harmony and landing the jump in perfect pace that left the group breathless and jaw dropped. **_

**"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive"**

_**Hollie and Jess cantered side by side, body to body, and their horses cantered round stride to stride, leg to leg, head to head.**_

**"I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise"**

_**they turned towards the rather large about 5ft jump in perfect pace, harmony and beat.**_

**"To fly, To fly"****  
><strong>_**their horses took off at the same time and they were literally flying, soaring through the air, they landed on the dame leg still in rhythm with eachother, Becker couldnt help but stare in amazement at how beautiful, how powerful she looked.**_

**"Get ready for it, ****Get ready for it, Get ready for it"**

_**they did a rhythymic trot and Becker couldnt stop stareing at hw graceful Jess looked, gently sitting to the rhythym of the horse's movements**_

**"I came here to win"**

**_Hollie and Jess passed eachother on the opposite rein, still in trot_**

**"Get ready for it, Get ready for it"**

**_they moved up to a collected canter as the came towards eachother, head on_**

**"I came here to win"**

**_they slid to a halt and made the two horses rear up on the spot._**

**"WoW, well done!" Lester applauded as everyone stared, woundering when he'd got there**

**"you were both remarkable" Matt cheered**

**"yeah, beautifully graceful!" Emily winked**

**"you have to teach me that miss Parker!" Abby smiled and Connor just clapped and grinned**

**"absoloutly beautiful!" Becker grinned as Hollie and Jess caught there breath**

**"still got it in you!" Hollie smiled**

**"just like old times!" Jess held up her hand for a high five**

**"just like old times!" she highfived her.**

**_After untacking and things, Lester apporached Hollie and Jess and smiled_**

**"i dont suppose you would consider a job with us at the ARC, we have a useless feild and a barn and things we've never really done anything with, how about you move your horses and yourself there and that would give us all something to do!" he placed his hands behind his back "you know i've always wanted to learn and we'd love to have a riding instructer"**

**"yeah, i'd love to!" Hollie squealed as Lester walked away, and with that she joined he team!**


End file.
